Google Doodles of 2012
Compiled on this page are the Google special logos of 2012. January Google New Year's Day.jpg|New Year's Day (1st) google_charles_addams100.jpeg|Charles Addams' 100th Birthday (7th) Google Oskar Luts' 125th Birthday.jpg|Oskar Luts' 125th Birthday (7th) (Estonia) Google Luis Coloma's 161st Birthday.jpg|Luis Coloma's 161st Birthday (9th) (Spain) Google Nicolas Steno 374th Birthday.jpg|Nicolas Steno's 374th Birthday (11th) Google Children's Day.jpg|Children's Day (14th) (Thailand) Google Taiwanese Elections.jpg|Taiwanese Elections (14th) (Taiwan) Google Martin Luther.jpg|Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day (16th) (USA) Google Teachers' Day 2012.jpg|Teachers' Day (16th) (Thailand) Google Havoc in Heaven.jpg|The Wan Brothers 112th Birthday (18th) (Selected countries) Google SOPA - PIPA.png|SOPA / PIPA (18th) (USA) Google Omar Rayo's 84th Birthday.jpg|Omar Rayo's 84th Birthday (20th) (Colombia) Google Federico Fellini's 92nd Birthday.jpg|Federico Fellini's 92nd Birthday (20th) (Italy, Moldova) Google Grandparents' Day 2012.jpg|Grandparents' Day (21st) (Poland) Google_The_Laba_Rice_Porridge_Festival.jpg|National Soup Month (22nd) (USA, UK, Ireland, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Macedonia, Cuba, Chile, Uganda, Thailand, Turkey, Vietnam, Qatar, Zaire, Zambia, Zimbabwe) lunar_new_year12-hp.jpg|Chinese New Year (23rd) (China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, South Korea) joze_plecnik-2012-hp.jpg|Jože Plečnik's 140th Birthday (23rd) (Slovenia) vysotsky12-hp.png|Vladmir Vysotsky's 74th Birthday (25th) (Selcted countries) d4g_australia12-hp.jpg|Doodle4Google Australia Winner: Australia Day (26th) (Australia) Google Indian Republic Day.jpg|Indian Republic Day (26th) (India) GoogleLargestSnowflake.png|125th Anniversary of Largest Snowflake (28th) (USA, UK, Canada, Ireland) Google I.L. Caragiale's 160th Birthday.jpg|I.L. Caragiale's 160th Birthday (30th) (Romania, Moldova) Google Discovery of the Iguacu Falls.jpg|Discovery of the Iguacu Falls (31st) (Brazil) Google Atahualpa Yupanqui's 104th Birthday.jpg|Atahualpa Yupanqui's 104th Birthday (31st) (Argentina) February Google_Super_Bowl_XLVI_Indianapolis_2012.jpg|Super Bowl XLVI (5th) (USA) Google François Truffaut's 80th Birthday - Part 1.jpg|François Truffaut's 80th Birthday: Part 1 (6th) Google François Truffaut's 80th Birthday - Part 2.jpg|François Truffaut's 80th Birthday: Part 2 (6th) Google François Truffaut's 80th Birthday - Part 3.jpg|François Truffaut's 80th Birthday: Part 3 (6th) Google Charles Dickens' 200th Birthday.jpg|Charles Dickens' 200th Birthday (7th) Google Ito Jakuchu's 296th Birthday.jpg|Ito Jakuchu's 296th Birthday (8th) (Japan) Doodle4Google New Zealand Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google New Zealand Winner (9th) (New Zealand) Google May Ziade's 126th Birthday.jpg|May Ziade's 126th Birthday (11th) (Selected countries) Google Anna Pavlova's 131st Birthday.jpg|Anna Pavlova's 131st Birthday (12th) (Ukraine, Belarus, Russia) Google Valentine's Day 2012 - Part 1.jpg|Valentine's Day: Part 1 (14th) Google Valentine's Day 2012 - Part 2.jpg|Valentine's Day: Part 2 (14th) Google Serbian National Day.jpg|Serbian National Day (15th) (Serbia) Google Lithuanian Independence Day.jpg|Lithuanian Independence Day (16th) (Lithuania) Google Agniya Barto's 106th Birthday.jpg|Agniya Barto's 106th Birthday (17th) (Russia) Google Brazilian Carnival.png|Brazilian Carnival (21st) (Brazil) Google Lantern Festival 2012.jpg|Lantern Festival (21st) (China, Taiwan, Hong Kong) Google Heinrich Rudolf Hertz's 155th Birthday.gif|Heinrich Rudolf Hertz's 155th Birthday (22nd) Google Hyo-seok Lee's Birthday.jpg|Hyo-seok Lee's Birthday (23rd) (South Korea) gg sp. lgs of 2012 1.jpg|Estonian Independence Day (24th) (Estonia) Google Ibn Battuta's 708th Birthday.jpg|Ibn Battuta's 708th Birthday (25th) (Selected countries) Google Kuwait National Day 2012.jpg|Kuwait National Day (25th) (Kuwait) dominican_republic_independence_day-2012-hp.jpg|Dominican Republic Independence Day (27th) (Dominican Republic) rossini12-hp.jpg|Leap Year: Gioachino Rossini's 220th Birthday (29th) Google Marcela Paz.jpg|Marcela Paz's 110th Birthday (29th) (Chile) March st_david-2012-hp.jpg|St. David's Day (1st) (UK) Google Quinquela Martín's 122nd Birthday.jpg|Quinquela Martín's 122nd Birthday (1st) (Argentina) Google 300th Anniversary of Spain's National Library.jpg|300th Anniversary of Spain's National Library (1st) (Spain) Google János Arany's 195th Birthday.jpg|János Arany's 195th Birthday (2nd) (Hungary) Google Bulgarian Liberation Day.jpg|Bulgarian Liberation Day (3rd) (Bulgaria) Google Girls' Day.png|Girls' Day (3rd) (Japan) Google Heitor Vila Lobos' 125th Birthday.jpg|Heitor Vila Lobos' 125th Birthday (5th) (Brazil) Google Ghana Independence Day.jpg|Ghana Independence Day (6th) (Ghana) Google Alessandro Manzoni's 227th Birthday.jpg|Alessandro Manzoni's 227th Birthday (7th) (Italy) Google International Women's Day.jpg|International Women's Day (8th) (selected countries) Google Arbor Day.jpg|Arbor Day (12th) (China, Taiwan) Google Mohammed Abdel Wahab's 110th Birthday.jpg|Mohammed Abdel Wahab's 110th Birthday (13th) (Selected countries) Google Akira Yoshizawa's 101st Birthday.jpg|Akira Yoshizawa's 101st Birthday (14th) Google Hungarian National Day.jpg|Hungarian National Day (15th) (Hungary) Google Cesar Vallejo's 120th Birthday.jpg|Cesar Vallejo's 120th Birthday (16th) (Peru) Doodle4Google Ireland Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google Ireland Winner (16th) (Ireland) Google St. Patrick's Day.jpg|St. Patrick's Day (17th) Google Mother's Day.jpg|Mother's Day (18th) (UK) Google Father's Day.jpg|Father's Day (19th) (Italy, Honduras, Portugal) Google 80th Birthday of the Sydney Harbour Bridge.jpg|80th Birthday of the Sydney Harbour Bridge (19th) (Australia) Google 200th Anniversary of Spain's Constitution.png|200th Anniversary of Spain's Constitution (19th) (Spain) Google First Day of Spring.jpg|First Day of Spring (20th) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Autumn.jpg|First Day of Autumn (20th) (Selected countries) Google Tunisian National Day.jpg|Tunisian National Day (20th) (Tunisia) Google Persian New Year.jpg|Persian New Year (20th) (United Arab Emirates, Afghanistan) Google Juan Gris' 125th Birthday.jpg|Juan Gris' 125th Birthday (23rd) Google Mies van der Rohe's 126th Birthday.jpg|Mies van der Rohe's 126th Birthday (27th) April Google-upside-down-550x213.png|April Fool's Day (1st) Google 13th Anniversary of the 4 Unit VLT Telescope.jpg|13th Anniversary of the 4 Unit VLT Telescope (1st) (Chile) Google Senegal Independence Day.jpg|Senegal Independence Day (4th) (Senegal) Google Eadweard J Muybridge 182nd.png|Eadweard J. Muybridge's 182nd Birthday (9th) Google Elias Lönnrot's 210th Birthday.jpg|Elias Lönnrot's 210th Birthday (9th) (Finland) Google Lee Jung-seob's 96th Birthday.jpg|Lee Jung-seob's 96th Birthday (10th) (South Korea) songkran12-hp.jpg|Songkran Festival (13th) (Thailand, Cambodia, Laos) doisneau12-hp.jpg|Robert Doisneau's 100th Birthday (14th) Google Wilhelm Busch's 180th Birthday.jpg|Wilhelm Busch's 180th Birthday (15th) (Germany, Switzerland, Austria) Google Jan Kaplický's 75th Birthday.jpg|Jan Kaplický's 75th Birthday (18th) (Czech Republic) Google Antero de Quental's 200th Birthday.jpg|Antero de Quental's 200th Birthday (18th) (Portugal) Google Eduard Slavoljub Penkala's 141st Birthday.jpg|Eduard Slavoljub Penkala's 141st Birthday (20th) (Croatia) Google Brasilia's Anniversary.png|Brasilia's Anniversary (21st) (Brazil) Google Friedrich Fröbel's 230th Birthday.jpg|Friedrich Fröbel's 230th Birthday (21st) (Germany, Switzerland, Austria) Earth Day - Part 1.jpg|Earth Day: Part 1 (22nd) Earth Day - Part 2.jpg|Earth Day: Part 2 (22nd) Google Grace Cossington-Smith's 120th Birthday.jpg|Grace Cossington-Smith's 120th Birthday (22nd) (Australia) Google St George's Day - Part 1.png|St. George's Day: 30th Anniversary of the ZX Spectrum - Part 1 (23rd) (UK) Google St. George's Day - Part 2.PNG|St. George's Day: 30th Anniversary of the ZX Spectrum - Part 2 (23rd) (UK) sovereignty12_hp.jpg|Children's Day: National Sovereignty (23rd) (Turkey, Cyprus) Google Gideon Sundback's 132nd Birthday.jpg|Gideon Sundback's 132nd Birthday (24th) Google Israel Independence Day.jpg|Israel Independence Day (26th) (Israel) Google Theo Angelopoulos' 77th Birthday.jpg|Theo Angelopoulos' 77th Birthday (27th) (Greece) Google Tato Bores' 85th Birthday.jpg|Tato Bores' 85th Birthday (27th) (Argentina) Google Queen's Day.jpg|Queen's Day (30th) (Netherlands) May Google Ramón y Cajal 160th Birthday.jpg|Ramón y Cajal 160th Birthday (1st) (Selected countries) Google Labour Day 2012.jpg|Labour Day (1st) (Selected countries) haring-12-hp.png|Keith Haring's 54th Birthday (4th) Google French Elections.jpg|French Elections (6th) (France) Google Greek Elections.jpg|Greek Elections (6th) (Greece) Google Władysław Reymont's 145th Birthday.jpg|Władysław Reymont's 145th Birthday (7th) (Poland) parents_day-2012-HP.png|Parent's Day (8th) (South Korea) Howard_Carter-2012-hp.jpg|Howard Carter's 138th Birthday (9th) Google Farmer's Day - Royal Ploughing Ceremony.jpg|Farmer's Day: Royal Ploughing Ceremony (9th) (Thailand) Google Mahmoud Mokhtar's 121st Birthday.jpg|Mahmoud Mokhtar's 121st Birthday (10th) (Selected countries) Google Edward Lear's 200th Birthday.jpg|Edward Lear's 200th Birthday (12th) (UK) Google Mother's Day 2012.jpg|Mother's Day (13th) (Selected countries) Google Paraguay Independence Day.jpg|Paraguay Independence Day (15th) (Paraguay) Google Juan Rulfo's 95th Birthday.jpg|Juan Rulfo's 95th Birthday (16th) (Mexico) Google Omar Khayyam's 964th Birthday.jpg|Omar Khayyam's 964th Birthday (18th) (Selected countries) Doodle4Google USA Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google USA Winner (18th) (USA) Google Minakata Kumagusu's 145th Birthday.jpg|Minakata Kumagusu's 145th Birthday (18th) (Japan) Google Turkish Youth Week.jpg|Turkish Youth Week (19th) (Turkey) Google Japanese Annular Eclipse.jpg|Japanese Annular Eclipse (21st) (Japan) Google Robert Moog's 78th Birthday.png|Robert Moog's 78th Birthday (23rd) Google Jordan Independence Day.jpg|Jordan Independence Day (25th) (Jordan) Google Rafael Escalona's 85th Birthday.jpg|Rafael Escalona's 85th Birthday (26th) (Colombia) Google 75th Anniversary of the Golden Gate Bridge.jpg|75th Anniversary of the Golden Gate Bridge (27th) (USA) Google Ruby Payne-Scott's 100th Birthday.jpg|Ruby Payne-Scott's 100th Birthday (28th) (Australia) Google Peter Carl Fabergé's 166th Birthday.jpg|Peter Carl Fabergé's 166th Birthday (30th) Google Francisco Pascasio Moreno's 160th Birthday.jpg|Francisco Pascasio Moreno's 160th Birthday (31st) (Argentina) Google 100th Anniversary of the Pushkin Museum.jpg|100th Anniversary of the Pushkin Museum (31st) (Russia) June Doodle4Google China Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google China Winner (1st) (China) Google The Queen's Diamond Jubilee.jpg|The Queen's Diamond Jubilee (2nd) (UK, Australia, New Zealand) Google Italian Republic Day.jpg|Italian Republic Day (2nd) (Italy) Google 79th Anniversary of the First Drive-in Movie.jpg|79th Anniversary of the First Drive-in Movie (6th) (USA) Google Swedish National Day.jpg|Swedish National Day (6th) (Sweden) Doodle4Google Poland Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google Poland Winner (8th) (Poland) Google Johann Gottfried Galle's 200th Birthday.jpg|Johann Gottfried Galle's 200th Birthday (9th) (Germany, Austria, Switzerland) Google Lovers' Day.jpg|Dia Dos Namorados (12th) (Brazil) Google Russia Day 2012.jpg|Russia Day (12th) (Russia) Google Philippine Independence Day.jpg|Philippine Independence Day (12th) (Philippines) Google Father's Day 2012.jpg|Father's Day (17th) Google Viktor Tsoi's 50th Birthday.jpg|Viktor Tsoi's 50th Birthday (21st) (Russia) Google Yuri Kondratyuk's 115th Birthday.jpg|Google Yuri Kondratyuk's 115th Birthday (21st) (Ukraine) Google Alan Turing's 100th Birthday.jpg|Alan Turing's 100th Birthday (23rd) Pirandello-12-hp.jpg|Luigi Pirandello's 145th Birthday (28th) (Italy) Google Sergiu Celibidache's 100th Birthday.jpg|Sergiu Celibidache's 100th Birthday (28th) (Romania) Google JJ Rousseau's 300th Birthday.jpg|Jean-Jacques Rousseau's 300th Birthday (28th) (France, Belgium) Google José Pablo Moncayo's 100th Birthday.jpg|José Pablo Moncayo's 100th Birthday (29th) (Mexico) Google Josef Ressel's 219th Birthday.jpg|Josef Ressel's 219th Birthday (29th) (Czech Republic) July Google Canada Day.jpg|Canada Day (1st) (Canada) Google Mexican Elections.jpg|Mexican Elections (1st) (Mexico) Google Independence Day 2012.png|Independence Day (4th) (USA) Google 111th Anniversary of the Inauguration of Hartland Bridge.jpg|111th Anniversary of the Inauguration of Hartland Bridge (4th) (Canada) Google Venezuela Independence Day 2012.jpg|Venezuela Independence Day (5th) (Venezuela) Google Algerian Independence Day.jpg|Algerian Independence Day (5th) (Algeria) Google José María Velasco's 172nd Birthday.png|José María Velasco's 172nd Birthday (6th) (Mexico) Google Yanka Kupala's 130th Birthday.jpg|Yanka Kupala's 130th Birthday (7th) (Belarus) Google František Křižík's 165th Birthday.jpg|František Křižík's 165th Birthday (8th) (Czech Republic) Google Argentinean Independence Day 2012.jpg|Argentinean Independence Day (9th) (Argentina) Klimt12-hp.jpg|Gustav Klimt's 150th Birthday (14th) (global) Google Bastille Day 2012.jpg|Bastille Day (14th) (France) Google Santos Dumont's 139th Birthday.jpg|Santos Dumont's 139th Birthday (20th) (Brazil) Google Colombian Independence Day 2012.jpg|Colombian Independence Day (20th) (Colombia) Google Belgian National Day.jpg|Belgian National Day (21st) (Belgium) earhart12-hp.jpg|Amelia Earhart's 115th Birthday (24th) Google Jaakonpäivä.jpg|Jaakonpäivä (25th) (Finland) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Opening Ceremony.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Opening Ceremony (27th) olympics-archery-2012-hp.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Archery (28th) Google Peru Independence Day.jpg|Peru Independence Day (28th) (Peru) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Diving.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Diving (29th) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Fencing.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Fencing (30th) olympics-rings-2012-hp.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Rings (31st) August field_hockey-2012-hp.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Field Hockey (1st) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Table Tennis.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Table Tennis (2nd) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Shot Put.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Shot Put (3rd) tubav12-hp.jpg|Tu B'av (3rd) (Israel) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Pole Vault.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Pole Vault (4th) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Synchronised Swimming.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Synchronized Swimming (5th) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Javelin.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Javelin (6th) Google Bolivian Independence Day.jpg|Bolivian Independence Day (6th) (Bolivia) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Hurdles.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Hurdles (7th) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Basketball.png|London 2012 Olympic Games: Basketball (8th) slalom_canoe-2012-hp.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Slalom Canoe (9th) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Football.png|London 2012 Olympic Games: Soccer (10th) Google Ecuador Independence Day.jpg|Ecuador Independence Day (10th) (Ecuador) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Rhythmic Gymnastics.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Rhythmic Gymnastics (11th) London 2012 Olympic Games - Closing Ceremony.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Closing Ceremony (12th) Google Cassiano Branco's 115th Birthday.jpg|Cassiano Branco's 115th Birthday (13th) (Portugal) Google Pakistan Independence Day 2012.jpg|Pakistan Independence Day (14th) (Pakistan) Julia_Child-2012-hp.jpg|Julia Child's 100th Birthday (15th) Google Indian Independence Day.jpg|Indian Independence Day (15th) (India) Google National Liberation Day of Korea 2012.png|Korean National Liberation Day (15th) (South Korea) Google Indonesian Independence Day 2012.jpg|Indonesian Independence Day (17th) (Indonesia) velazquelz12-hp.jpg|Consuelo Velazquez's 96th Birthday (21st) (Mexico) alexander-grin-12-hp.jpg|Alexander Grin's 132nd Birthday (23rd) (Russia) chinesevalentine12-hp.jpg|Chinese Valentine's Day (23rd) (Taiwan, Hong Kong) ukraine-2012-hp.jpg|Ukraine Independence Day (24th) (Ukraine) uruguay-2012-hp.jpg|Uruguay Independence Day (25th) (Uruguay) rhazes12-hp.jpg|Rhazes' 1147th Birthday (26th) (Selected countries) moldova12-hp.jpg|Moldova Independence Day (27th) (Moldova) First_Day_Of_School_Isreal-2012-hp.jpg|First Day of School (27th) (Israel) googlemalaysia12-hp.jpg|Malaysia Independence Day (31st) (Malaysia) googlemontessori-hp.jpg|Maria Montessori's 142nd Birthday (31st) September first-day-of-school-2012.jpg|First Day of School (1st) (Russia) Chabuca_hp.png|Chabuca Granda's 92nd Birthday (3rd) (Peru) al_biruni-2012-hp.jpg|Al-Biruni's Birthday (4th) (Selected countries) brazil-2012-hp.jpg|Brazil Independence Day (7th) (Brazil) Google 46th Anniversary of Star Trek.png|46th Anniversary of Star Trek (8th) macedonia-independence-day-12-hp.jpg|Macedonia Independence Day (8th) (Macedonia) teachers12-hp.jpg|Teachers' Day (10th) (Brunei, Singapore, China, Hong Kong) Teachers_Day_Alt-2012-hp.jpg|Teachers' Day (11th) (Argentina) Netherlands_Elections-2012-hp.png|Dutch Election Day (12th) (Netherlands) clara_schuman-2012-hp.jpg|Clara Schumann's 193rd Birthday (13th) adolfo-bioy-casares-12-hp.jpg|Adolfo Bioy Casares' 98th Birthday (15th) (Argentina) Costa Rica Independence Day 2012.jpg|Costa Rica Independence Day 2012 (15th) (Costa Rica) El Salvador Independence Day 2012.png|El Salvador Independence Day 2012 (15th) (El Salvador) Nicaragua Independence Day 2012.png|Nicaragua Independence Day 2012 (15th) (Nicaragua) Honduras Independence Day 2012.jpg|Honduras Independence Day 2012 (15th) (Honduras) Guatemala Independence Day 2012.png|Guatemala Independence Day 2012 (15th) (Guatemala) Mexico Independence Day 2012.jpg|Mexico Independence Day 2012 (16th) (Mexico) Konstantin Tsiolkovsky's 155th birthday.jpg|Konstantin Tsiolkovsky's 155th Birthday (17th) (Russia) Chile Independence Day 2012.jpg|Chile Independence Day 2012 (18th) (Chile) Edgar-valter-2012-hp.jpg|Edgar Valter's 84th Birthday (21st) (Estonia) Krushelnytska12-hp.jpg|Solomiya Krushelnytska's 140th Birthday (23rd) (Ukraine) Saudi arabia12-hp.jpg|Saudi Arabia National Day (23rd) (Saudi Arabia) Howard florey 114th birthday-2012-hp.jpg|Howard Florey's 114th Birthday (24th) (Australia) Googles_14th_Birthday-2012-2-hp.gif|Google's 14th Birthday (27th) david-unaipon-12-hp.jpg|David Unaipon's 140th Birthday (28th) (Australia) chuseok12-hp.jpg|Chuseok (30th) (South Korea) Moon_Festival-2012-hp.jpg|Mid-Autumn Festival (30th) (Selected countries) October anton-bernolak-2012-hp.jpg|Anton Bernolak's 250th Birthday (3rd) (Slovakia) German_Reunification_Day-2012-hp.jpg|German Reunification Day (3rd) (Germany) Brian_ONolan-2012-hp.jpg|Brian Ó Nualláin's 101st Birthday (5th) (Ireland) Francisco_Gavilondo_Soler-2012-hp.jpg|Francisco Gabilondo Soler's 105th Birthday (6th) (Mexico) bohr11-hp.jpg|Niels Bohr's 127th Birthday (7th) Brazil_Elections-2012-hp.jpg|Brazilian Elections (7th) (Brazil) janusz-korczak-2012-hp.jpg|Janusz Korczak's Year (7th) (Poland) uganda12-hp.jpg|Uganda Independence Day (9th) (Uganda) Ivo_Andric-2012-hp.jpg|Ivo Andrić's 120th Birthday (9th) (Selected countries) alicia-moreau-de-justo-12-hp.jpg|Alicia Moreau de Justo's 127th Birthday (11th) (Argentina) nemo12-hp.jpg|107th Anniversary of Little Nemo in Slumberland (15th) tanaka12-w.png|Hisashige Tanaka's 213th Birthday (16th) (Japan) moby_dick12-hp.jpg|161st Anniversary of Moby Dick's First Publishing (18th) Jonas_Maciulis_Maironis-12-hp.jpg|Jonas Maciulis-Maironis' 150th Birthday (21st) abu-simbel-12-hp.jpg|Abu Simbel (22nd) (Egypt) austria12-hp.jpg|Austria National Day (26th) Sugarloaf-12-hp.jpg|Sugarloaf Cable Car's 100th Anniversary (27th) Turkey_NationalDay-2012-hp.jpg|Republic Day Turkey (29th) (Turkey) bob_ross12-hp.jpg|Bob Ross' 70th Birthday (29th) halloween-2012-hp.jpg|Halloween (31st) November ls-lowry-2012-hp.jpg Day-Of-The-Dead-12-hp.jpg|Day of the Dead (2nd) Odysseas_Elytis-2012-hp.jpg marshak12-hp.jpg panama-12-hp.jpg election12-hp.jpg|Election Day (6th) (USA) bram-stoker-2012-hp.jpg Abadis-2012-Homepage.jpg feng_zikai-2012-hp.jpg hachiko12-hp.jpg|Hachiko's 89th Birthday (10th) poland12_hp.jpg|Poland Independence Day (11th) vets_day-12-hp.jpg|Veterans Day (11th) roberto-matta-2012-hp.jpg Rodin-2012-homepage.png canadarm12-hp.jpg india_d4g12-hp.jpg Souza-Cardosa-2012-homepage.jpg sierraleone_elections12-hp.jpg|Sierra Leone Elections (17th) morocco12-hp.jpg|Morocco National Day (18th) latvia-2012-hp.jpg otto-von-guericke-2012-hp.jpg thanksgiving12-hp.jpg|Thanksgiving (22nd) lebanon_national_day_2012-963006-.jpg ernie_coombes_mr_dressup_85th_birthday-960008-hp.png albania_independence_day_2012-980005-hp.jpg Google St. Andrew's Day.jpg|St. Andrew's Day (30th) (UK) December doodle 4 google 2012 - romania winner-979005-hp.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2012 - Romania Winner (1st) United arab emirates national day 2012-983005-hp.jpg|United Arab Emirates National Day (2nd) Hryhorii skovorodas 290 birthday-985005-hp.jpg|Hryhorii Skovoroda's 290th Birthday (3rd) Doodle 4 google 2012 - japan winner-984005.3-hp.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2012 - Japan Winner (3rd) Finland independence day 2012-987005-hp.jpg|Finland Independence Day (6th) da_de_las_velitas-988005-hp.jpg|Día de las Velitas (7th) ghana_elections_2012-989005-hp.jpg|Ghana Elections (7th) bjrnstjerne_bjrnsons_180th_birthday-990005-hp.jpg|Bjørnstjerne Bjørnson´s 180th Birthday (8th) doodle_4_google_2012_-_russia_winner-983006-hp.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2012 - Russia Winner (10th) ada_lovelaces_197th_birthday-991005-hp.jpg|Ada Lovelace's 197th Birthday (10th) kenya_independence_day_2012-1001005.1-hp.png|Kenya Independence Day 2012 (12th) 50th_anniversary_of_bonne_nuit_les_petits-979007-hp.jpg|50th Anniversary of Bonne Nuit les Petits (12th) luiz_gonzagas_100th_birthday_br-992005-hp.jpg|Luiz Gonzaga's 100th Birthday (13th) xul_solars_125th_birthday-983007-hp.jpg|Xul Solar's 125th Birthday (14th) japan_elections_2012-1006005.2-hp.jpg|Japan Elections 2012 (16th) zoltan_kodalys_130th_birthday-987006-hp.jpg|Zoltán Kodály's 130th Birthday (16th) 120th_anniversary_of_the_nutcracker_ballet-992006-hp.jpg|120th Anniversary of the Nutcracker Ballet (18th) S korea election day 2012-1003005.1-hp.jpg|S. Korea Election Day (19th) 200th-anniversary-of-grimms-fairy-tales.jpg|200th Anniversary of Grimm's Fairy Tales (20th) End of the mayan calendar-993005-hp.jpg|End of Mayan Calendar (21st) Srinivasa ramanujans 125th birthday-992007-hp.jpg|Srinivasa Ramanujan's 125th Birthday (22nd) Herman potoniks 120th birthday-990006-hp.jpg|Herman Potocnik's 120th Birthday (22nd) Holiday series 2013 1 -998005-hp.jpg|Christmas Eve (24th) Holiday series 2012 2-999005-hp.jpg|Christmas Day (25th) Leonardo torres quevedos 160th birthday-994005-hp.jpg|Leonardo Torres Quevedo's 160th Birthday (28th) new_years_eve_2012_-_english_only-1049005-hp.jpg|New Years Eve (31st) Category:Google Category:Websites Category:Search Engines Category:Special logos Category:International